


Icarus

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Because I'm in denial, But Senna still gets into a car accident, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hollywood AU, I got off topic, I should stop spoiling, In which Nico is actually Leonardo Di Caprio, M/M, Romance, The Oscars, Which means he's crippled instead of dead btw, and Keke is a stage-dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is a disgruntled actor typecasted into the same boy-next-door roles in the same rom-coms desperate for a meaningful role. So, when Alain Prost offers him the part of Matthew Scott, a travel photographer thrown into a two-man investigation of a suicide at a friend's wedding he jumps on it-</p><p>... completely missing the fact that Matthew Scott was also completely gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have so many Sherlock References, you have no idea.
> 
> If you do catch them, please tell me so I can give you a shout out for being awesome!
> 
> Fun Fact: In Sherlock BBC, John Watson has a psychosomatic limp which is funny because Martin Freeman (Actor playing Watson) actually claims to a have a "dodgy leg" in real life undergoing a Hip Surgery.

It was Ayrton's script, one he'd entrusted to his dearest friend after the actor's rather unfortunate car accident - something about a dead hedgehog? - and collision with a fire hydrant. Luckily, he'd managed to get away with just paralysis from the waist down instead of instant death. Unluckily, it meant he couldn't act. It's a good thing he'd been working on the script. He'd left his beloved story in Alain's hands knowing he would turn it into something Oscar-winning.

At the moment, Alain's fingers skimmed the front page of the freshly printed copy of the script. Ayrton's name was emblazoned across it under the large-fonted title. He turned to page one. 

> Icarus in love.
> 
> _I loved you as_
> 
> _Icarus loved_
> 
> _The sun -_
> 
> _Too close,_
> 
> _Too much._

It was some quote he'd gotten off of the social media sites he liked to frequent now, a new phase for him brought on by the boredom he experienced in the hospital. At the time, the script was a mish-mash of ideas without a coherant plot but now it was clean and crisp with some interesting dialogue and the tiniest bit of dark flair. Alain blamed it on Ayrton's love of dramatics.

Alain Prost, world-renown Hollywood Director, knew just what to do with this script and calling people would be a start. He had a lot of calls to make. He needed his crew immediately and his actors lined up so they could be ready to release the film in time for Oscar Season. This tryst would require tact, subtlety, and no small amount of bravery. And he knew _exactly_ which names to call. His fingers dialed the first name he could think of, a slightly whiny masculine voice greeting him on the other end of the line.

Not the person he was aiming for but it will do.

"Hello, Keke? It's Alain." he crossed his arms, a high twittering voice - uncharacteristic for a Finn - happily screamed into his ear. Something about a seaweed shake and yoga classes. "Is Nico around? I have-" a long beeping sound signalled that Keke had hung up, probably to take Nico to the yoga classes he didn't want to take or make him drink the seaweed shake that Alain _definitely_ didn't want to know about. Keke did have a reputation for being somewhat of a stage-dad but stealing his son's phone-

Before he could even think of calling Vivian - Nico's PR, an eternally patient woman he's sure Nico would marry if he wasn't just the slightest bit gay - a familiar face flashed on screen and Alain picked up the call without hesitating.

"Calling the short list, are we?" 

He grinned at Ayrton's enthusiasm - so much more preferable to Keke's more pushy enthusiasm. "I sent the script last week, they should have their answer now. It's just checking if they want the part and will read for it."

He could hear Ayrton rolling his eyes. "They'll want it! I just want you to promise me to call this guy-"

"Who?" Alain asked, feeling a headache coming on. "Which character are you claiming?"

 

Ayrton was silent for a moment before muttering. "Arthur Everett."

Alain breathed out a sigh. In retrospect, he should have known Ayrton would be _that_ kind of scriptwriter. He'd always change bits of his script in his movies, he'd heard Jackie mention more than once his talent for spinning his lines. And it _was_ his script so it made sense for him to have a say. In the end, Alain had to cave. "Who do you want? Who is the lead for your rom-thriller?"

" _Our_ rom-thriller. And he's a co-lead. Arthur and Matthew are both leads and you know it." Ayrton protested. "And besides, I practically wrote this for Lewis Hamilton."

"Hamilton?" he raised a brow at this. "That kid Button picked up who was doing Richard III with a traveling theater company?" 

Alain made a noise of annoyance. "He is very good and I grew this character with him in mind. Why do you think he's British? You can pick for Matthew, just give him Arthur." he said, voice steeled with determination and there was no way Alain could win.

"Alright, I'll give him the script-"

Ayrton cleared his throat. "I already did. And I just texted him that you wanted Nico for Matthew. It should give him the incentive to say yes if my asking is not enough."

"Fine." Alain threw his hands up and dropped the call. "Fine fine fine. His way, always his way." he muttered, and a few meters away Jenson was breaking in to Lewis' apartment with the script in tow.

 

* * *

 

 

"Lewis. The script for that romantic mystery thing you're half ready to sign for is here!" Jenson called out teasingly, waving the package in front of Lewis face while the actor tried to snatch it out of the air. "I can't believe Senna wants you in his movie. I can't believe he's _writing a script_ for a movie!" he laughed, finally letting his client dig into the packaging.

Lewis tore it open in a daze, flipping the pages of his new script reverently. It smelled like _hope_. "Neither can I"

**Ping!**

Jenson pulled out his mobile. "Text from Senna about your new lover." he grinned.

"Yeah?" Lewis said, ignoring the urge to roll his eyes and instead feigning nonchalance. He'd been agonizing over who would play Matthew Darcy Scott for ages, the Scottish-European travel photographer haunting his dreams.

Jenson had skimmed the text and is now smiling at Lewis like he knew something Lewis didn't - he did. " _Guess_ "

Lewis frowned and tried to peek at the text but Jenson hid the screen with his hand. "Jenson-" he made a grab for it, Jenson retaliated by holding it over his head and waving his arm around. "Fucking hell, Jense. Don't be a child-" he managed a jump but by the time he got the phone Jenson had already deleted the text.

Lewis glared up at Jenson, who looked somber all of a sudden.

 

"It's _Rosberg_."

The indie actor tensed. "Say that again?"

"You are acting with Nico fucking Rosberg, Hollywood _royalty_." Jenson jumped up, rushing to the kitchen for a bottle of brandy, wine, anything and appeared with two glasses of Souvignon of a decent vintage. "You're going to be paid to have pretend-sex with Hollywood's Sexiest Man Alive three years running."

"This isn't real. I'm dreaming." Lewis reached out for his glass and took a long sip. "You're lying to me."

"I'm really not. You don't understand. I'm a proper, straight, no-nonsense, Englishman and I'd hit that." Jenson giggled.

Lewis rolled his eyes, the wine getting to his head. "No-nonsense my ass. You're ruining my moment."

Jenson pulled out the contract from under the script and conjured a pen from one of his hidden coat pockets. "You're signing it, right?"

 

Lewis smiled.

"God, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist naming him Matthew Darcy Scott. If you're wondering, I pulled Matthew out of my brain because Nico looked like a Matthew to me in another life. Darcy on the other hand is a reference to Pride and Prejudice which reminds me a lot of Brocedes. Meanwhile, Scott is - of course - a reference to William Sherlock SCOTT Holmes.
> 
> Arthur Everett is a mix of Arthur Dent (Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) and Everett Ross (Captain America: Civil War) both played by Martin Freeman - just because it's my story and I can make all the references I want. XD


End file.
